Don't Play With Fire
by darqkittikat
Summary: okies, the title's kinda weird, will become humor basicly, 2 american girls transfer fom ameica. and people thought malfoy was a problem? that was before they met Cat and Lauren


  
  
Okies, this is my first fanfic. Ever. So be nice.   
Please Please PLEASE review!! i have absolutely no idea what u think unless you tell me!! ~thanx! darqkat  
  
  
Disclaimer: Cat and Shell belong to me, Flamesdread is borrowed, and the rest belongs to J.K Rowling. Ja ne!  
  
CHAPTER ONE**********  
  
A black dragon sprawled over the back of Cat's current notebook. She shoved a lock of red hair out of her  
face and added a few flames. Cat looked amusedly at the outcome. The dragon had one of those bored  
"And- you- expect -me- to- care -WHY??" looks. A small smile came unbidden on her face. She glanced up  
from her art creation to discover she had effectively missed all of Professor Menot's lecture, but still in time to  
find out what homework was.  
"And your homework for tomorrow is to write a summary on the uses of Unicorns blood.   
Minimum 5 parchments."  
  
Damn. She almost regretted decorating her notebook instead of actually listening to the lecture on unicorns   
blood, or whatever. Oh well. She'd just get some 6th grader to do it. {Lauren!} Cat thought. {Hellloooo}  
{What?} Came her friend's grumpy response  
. {Ah come on, don't be a bitch.} Cat thought trying not to smile. {But meet me at the dorm, k?}  
{Whatever.}  
  
Cat grinned evilly at some of the sixth graders. They blanched with fear, and retreated into their rooms.  
She made it to the dorm quickly. She reached the dorm door, Upon opening it, she found her tall friend   
immersed in a fanfic.   
"Hey Shell."  
Lauren glanced up upon hearing her nickname. "Cat! So what did you want?"  
"Erm, the fish wants to see us in his office." The fish was the student body's nickname for the principle.  
"Why? We haven't done anything in a long time...Well, not anything that bad."  
"Yea, well lets go."  
The school where Cat and Lauren went to was called Flamedread. It was in the US, and they were  
in 7th grade. They were the "outcasts" Well, they had a lot of friends. Except people always regarded them strangely.  
Maybe it was because both of them were orphans, or maybe it was because of the clothes they wore, or perhaps  
it because of their friends. They could be considered "Goths." Lauren was tall, about 5'10, and 13. She had pale skin,  
and strawberry blonde hair.   
She wasn't anything special, except for her eyes. They always changed colors.   
Cat was one of those people automatically steered clear of. She was shortish, and had bronze colored   
hair- when she wasn't dying it. She had lightly tanned skin, and amber eyes. Perhaps if she had had a different life,  
She would have been popular. Most people would describe Cat as a "Heinous Bitch", or "Sarcastic Bitch."  
  
"Ah hello Miss Leocath, Miss Alexandra." The fish Mr. Spindle, acknowledged them as he walked out of his office.   
"Oh yes, I need to talk to you ladies."   
On the whole, Cat like Mr. Spindle, but she really, really REALLY hated it when people called her by her real name.  
{Leocath?Leocath? LEOCATH????}Cat fumed mentally to her friend.   
{Okies, Cat, Breathe in, Breathe out...} Lauren helpfully started quoting her yoga films. {Breathe in with   
the waves, Breathe out with the tide...Feel you body connecting to your soul.. Know listen to you inner self..Wha  
t is you innerself saying Cat?}  
{My inner self,} Came the angry response, {Is saying "KILL! KILL! KILL!! KIIILLLLL!!!"}  
{Umm, perhaps we shouldn't listen to our innerself..} Lauren thought alarmed.  
"Please, have a seat." Said Mr.Spindle, "Gesturing them into his office. "Well, ladies, it  
seems we have located  
some relatives of yours."  
"That's impossible!" They cried at the same time. "The only family I have are my older   
brothers!" Cat said, looking  
bewildered.  
"Well, it seems you have. They are your mother's cousins. As for you, Miss. Smith,  
we have found your  
father's nephew has   
agreed to let you live with them, if you wish."  
"Where do they live??" Lauren asked.   
"Well, surprisingly, they both live in England." The principle smiled.  
"Now I'm afraid I've got a meeting I need to go to.   
I'll see you two later. I'll send you the information."  
  
"Oh my GOD!!" Cat cried later in the dorm. "We're going to a school called HOGWARTS???"  
"Well look on the bright side," Lauren said helpfully, " At least we're both moving to England."  
"Lauren, " Cat said, leaning towards her friend to look at her directly, "No matter  
what happens, we both have to   
write each other. Promise?" She said, holding out her hand.  
"Promise."   
************  
The following is Cat's notebook entries over the summer.  
5/17/01  
'I must admit it's not too bad here. I've certainly seen worse. Mrs. Rotheram, or May as she insists  
on me calling her is pretty nice. Her husband, Bill works alot, so I haven't really seen him. Her kids,  
Gary and Sarah, are OK. Well, for Brits. They're both older than me, but I'm used to that. My two  
brothers are older than me. But I go here on May 15. My three cats, Clarissa, Diablo, and Galapagos  
were instant hits. I don't know what I'm going to do about my Kyrie, Wildfire. She's pretty vicious.  
Well, not to me, that is. But my birthday's in a few weeks, but I doubt anybody will remember it, besides   
Lauren. I sent her a falcon yesterday. G2G!'  
  
5/25/01  
'Oops, forgot where I put this. Today's Clarissa's b-day! Yay for her. She's 5. Today I gave her a good   
combing-She needed it. She thick calico fur was really messy. Oh yeah! Lauren replied,   
and sent Clarissa a present. A moving mouse. Right now she's staring enraptured at it.   
Simple pleasures for simple minds....Oh, poor Zuleika! I really need to give her a long rest.   
I don't think Falcons are built for constant use.   
6/16/01  
Oh my God. Today's my birthday, I'm 14. Yay for me! I've survived!! But earlier today,  
I was in my room, and somebody knocked. So I yelled, "Come in." And May came in with  
a birthday cake! It turned out my birthday hadn't been forgotton. And then, they gave me   
my present. It turned out to be one of the Flames_3000 models! It totally surpasses firebolts. Go   
Also, I got MONNNEEEYYYY!!!  
Then, later I got Lauren's present. It was a Mirroglass. It shows you what your thinking of.   
So basicly, I could use it as a spy glass. heh...Leave it up to Lauren to get me a totally un-evil gift   
that I turn into an evil tool. But all in all, it was a good day. Tommorow we go to Diagon Alley, or something.  
6/17/01  
Today I was forced to trade in my scarlet Flamedread robes for black Hogwarts robes. Well, not really.  
I still have my Flamedread robes. On September 1st I start school. Great.  
7/1/01  
Bored...o.0;  
7/4/01  
yay. july 4th. woohoo.  
8/10/01  
bored..::sigh:: reality keeps ruining my life.  
9/1/01  
school. goodbye.  
***************  
  
"OK! Leocath! Get dressed!"  
'That lady, 'Cat thought, not moving from her warm, fluffy bed, 'Can be realllllly annoying sometimes.  
"Leocath!!! Can you hear me??"  
'Especially when she calls me by my first name, and screams.'  
"YOU HOO! GET UP!!!!!! RISE AND SHINE!! "  
'Not perky, Cat winced, 'Please, please, please not perky.'  
"Leocath, remember- Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise!"  
Cat slowly dragged herself out of bed. What to wear, what to wear.  
She quickly decided on black leather pants, and a dark red top with a heart on it.  
The heart had to roses stuck through it, and flames rose above it.  
"OK, here's your trunk, and your pets!" May said perkily. "Come on, we're leaving for King's Cross Station.  
'Yay...'  
"Leocath, its not jail!! Its HOGWARTS!" May clarified, as if that would actually make a difference.  
Cat simply stared at her, as if not understanding the diffrence.  
"Oh come on!" With that, Cat was dragged away to the car.  
  
What will happen???   
Okies guys!!! What do you think?? Review!!  
  
~DarqKittikat  
  



End file.
